<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Heart by JostenlovesMinyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066019">Heart to Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard'>JostenlovesMinyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Oblivious Simon Snow, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baz pitch is in love, deep talks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow is very touchy around the subject of intimacy.<br/>Baz has an idea as to why that may be.<br/>Queue awkward talks and lots of blushing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a snowbaz fic so please go easy on me hehe<br/>thought I'd give 'Asexual Simon' a go because I clearly like projecting my feelings on to these poor characters XD<br/>Anyway! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Baz </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve said many times before, dating Simon Snow is nothing like I thought it would be. Granted, I never thought I’d get to date him at all, but here we are nevertheless. ‘Here’ currently being our couch, doing one of our favourite hobbies, snogging. Simon is bloody good at it too. He puts as much poise and grace into it as you can when you’re shoving your tongue down someone's throat I suppose. The little sod invited me to watch a film with him but quickly coerced me (I was one thousand percent on board with his little plot but that’s beside the point) into his lap where I’ve been perched for the last ten minute. I’m going to have to stop soon or I’ll ravish him right here right now which, I don't think Snow is quite ready for. Penelope will be home any time now and I really don’t want another telling off for ruining her ‘lovely couch’ even though it's covered in all sorts of ungodly stains. I pull away from his lips, trailing kisses on his cheek up to his ear. “Shall we move to the bedroom?” I ask him and immediately cringe at how that sounded, Simon is quite iffy about the subject of intimacy and I already know how that probably sounded to him. I pull back to correct myself but he’s already pushing away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, Baz. I’m not ready for that.” He says sternly, avoiding my eye. I sigh and roll my eyes because I’m a knob.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, Penelope won’t want us snogging on the couch will she, Love?” I kiss his nose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound so suggestive.” He looks into my eyes and I smile gently at him. He has a look of determination on his face which seems odd for him in this situation. <br/></span>
  <span>“We can go to my room but we’re just kissing, ‘kay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course darling, I wasn’t wanting anything more,” I say with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/><br/>Simon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt so sick when Baz asked if I wanted to move to the bedroom. I feel bad for accusing him of trying to pressure me into doing...things. Deep down I know he isn’t. I know he’d never do that. But my dumb fucking brain tells me otherwise. Tells me he’s gonna do something I don’t want. I don’t want anything. Getting to kiss him is already such a wonderful honour. I can feel him getting bored with me. He needs someone who can keep him interested but I can’t do that. And I don’t know why. He takes my hand so gently and walks to my room. I still feel sick, on edge like a coiled spring. I take a deep breathe, reminding myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is Baz for fuck sake. I love him. He loves me!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>Unless</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Not unless I’m fine, he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He might push the boundaries</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he won’t I know he won’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NO.<br/></span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>I’m shaken from my thought by Baz calling my name softly. He calls me Simon most days. When he’s proving a point he’ll resort back to calling me Snow. He’s a fan of Nicknames too, He’s using his current favourite right now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you, so much my Snowy Owl. I would never, ever make you do anything you don’t want. You don’t need to look like I’m leading you to your death.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know It’s just my,” I tap on side of my head. “Brain.” Baz looks like he’s in thought for a minute. He coc</span>
  <span>ks his head at me and raises a brow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you ever consider you may be on the asexual spectrum?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What’s that?” I ask because I genuinely have no clue. “Are you asking if I reproduce on my own or...?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? No you numpty, it means... Well, let me get the actual definition up so I don’t confuse you, darling.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hey, I’m not completely stupid, Baz.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Simon shush for goodness sake. You know exactly what I mean.” I bite my lip to keep from smiling. I do know exactly what he means but arguing with Baz is an old habit. He types on his phone for a few seconds before handing it to me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<em>'</em></span>
  <span><em>The lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity.'</em>” I read out loud. Well, that sounds, plausible apart from, “I think you’re attractive though. Very attractive in fact.” I mumble the last part but I see his happy smirk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why thank you Snow Bear, I think you’re devilishly handsome. But, you can still find people attractive.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, ok.” I pause to think. “Maybe I am then?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You don’t have to put a label on it unless you’re comfortable to of course but I thought I’d ask. We can look into it some more if you’d like?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, sure, later though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Later?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t get to finish snogging your face off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Simon Snow, you will be the death of me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You say that a lot.” I retort and connect our lips to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/><br/>Baz</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We’re snogging again. I don’t know if this is evasion or he genuinely isn’t concerned about labels. It could be any of the two knowing Simon. Honestly, I can’t stress enough how good he is at this. He’s so calm and gentle, nothing like what you see on TV. He’s intent on taking me apart, breaking me with the noises he makes when I do something he likes. Killing me with the eyes he gives me when he pulls back for air. He sighs as we reconnect and I feel like I might implode. I love Simon Snow more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>Simon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I love Baz to the ends of the earth. I don’t give him enough credit for how much he helps me. Maybe I should tell him one day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>Baz</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull back to plant kisses on every mole visible on his skin. He shudders as I kiss the one in the centre of his throat, so I do it again, and again, and again until he’s panting. He pulls back and I wish I could say I didn’t make an embarrassing whining noise but...well...I did. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looks at me, that determined look reappeared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could get yourself off.” He says I sputter because Simon SNow just commanded me to wank basically. (oh the day has finally come). Instead of shutting up, I question him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, I er...what?” It’s humiliating how lost for words I am right now. It seems to dawn on him then, what he just said and he blushes. It spreads under his shirt (why is he still wearing a shirt? I should have taken it off by now). </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That came out wrong, not now I mean but I was thinking while we were kissing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m obviously not kissing you well enough if you can think straight.” I interrupt him and his blush deepens even more, his pupils dilate and he looks wrecked. Gorgeous.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up.” He mumbles that part, “I could only think about you, and I was thinking, I wouldn’t mind you erm you know…” He trails off, hoping I’ll fill in the blanks for him. I don’t because the blush is too cute to handle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go on.” I prompt, I’m such a prick.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck erm, jeez...you could, you know...<em>masturbate</em>." He visibly cringes, "There I said it. Happy now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could have just said wank, Snow.” He smirks at me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because you’re a wanker?” He snarks. I lunge at him, wrestling until he’s pinned, laughing his bloody head off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mean.” I pout and he leans up to kiss me. I evade it and kiss his neck instead which elicits the brightest giggles ever.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you approve of my after-work activities love but I’m afraid I still don’t get where you’re coming from.” I gently caress his jaw and he leans into my touch. bloody puppy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean, just because I’m not ready for...stuff, doesn’t mean I’m completely against you, wanting to get off when I’m...around.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” I say, and I’m sure if I had just fed, my cheeks would be bright red. "I understand." I finish. There's a pause and then we both burst out laughing. Simon is also blushing, freckles and moles standing out more than ever, his strawberry blonde curls fall in front of his face as he laughs. I gently push them behind his ears, toying with his earlobe while I’m there. He giggles again, scrunching his shoulders. Crowley, I adore this boy more than anything. I lean up and kiss his nose. He looks scandalised for a second before his face morphs into a dreamy smile. I’m feeling good, there’s a lingering feeling of embarrassment but its fading. I adore him. Truly adore him and I hope he knows it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong><br/><br/>Simon</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I adore him. He’s so beautiful. I want to intertwine our souls together. To be one, to feel what he feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><br/>Baz</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny walks through the front door. I hear the lock click gently.<br/></span>
  <span>“Bunce is here, Love.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ok, guess we better go say hi.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Or,” I begin, pausing to walk to fingers up his chest, “We could kiss some more?” I suggest. His eyes darken, he leans up towards me and I jump off him laughing. He glares but there’s a smirk on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You bastard, you insufferable git!” He says and races after me as I dash out the door. I can already hear Bunce shouting for us to come help her unpack the groceries. I don’t quite care right now. I’m too busy looking at Simon. He’s caught up to me and he takes my hand, looking up at me with his soft, blue eyes. I turn and kiss him. I’ve never been happier and by the look on his face neither has he.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Merlin, I’ve never been happier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! If you have any prompts feel free to send them to my Tumblr @jostenlovesminyard<br/>For those of you who are waiting for my multichapter fics to be updated, they should hopefully be out in the next couple of days! Thanks for being patient with me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>